


Burning desire

by Polly_Stark



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polly_Stark/pseuds/Polly_Stark
Summary: Perché nulla aveva importanza durante quei momenti dedicati soltanto a loro due e alla passione che li univa – né Gotham né tantomeno ciò che erano realmente.





	Burning desire

Non le diede quasi il tempo di varcare la soglia, che subito si avventò su di lei come una belva affamata.

La spinse con forza contro il muro, schiacciandola fra di esso e il suo corpo possente, baciandola con foga e stringendola a sé con fare possessivo.

C'era urgenza nel modo in cui saggiava la sua bocca e le accarezzava la coscia, lì dove la stoffa lasciava spazio alla pelle liscia e calda.

Le aveva posato addosso uno sguardo carico di lussuria fin da quando l'aveva vista scendere dalle scale, solo qualche ora prima, con quel vestito corto e stretto, informandolo che potevano recarsi a quella “noiosa festa per ricconi”, come l'aveva definita lei, e ora, finalmente, poteva dare libero sfogo all’eccitazione che scalpitava dentro il suo corpo.

Era un uomo forte e deciso, il suo Bruce, che sapeva sempre come ottenere ciò che voleva – proprio come lei…

Nel giro di pochi attimi si ritrovò seduta sopra il suo bacino, con le gambe divaricate e il vestito inevitabilmente sollevato.

Sentiva la sua erezione premere sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni eleganti e lei, dispettosa, vi si strusciò con sensualità, facendolo fremere.

La bocca di Bruce era impegnata a morderle il collo – non una parola era stata detta, non ne avevano bisogno in quel momento, troppo presi dalla foga e dal desiderio di togliersi i vestiti di dosso e dare inizio a quell'ennesima battaglia fatta di morsi, graffi e spinte sempre più violente.

Sentiva le sue mani accarezzarle le cosce, e poi ancora più su, con ardore, le dita che frettolose si insinuarono oltre il bordo di pizzo degli slip, in un gesto che la fece ansimare senza ritegno.

Conosceva i suoi punti deboli, sapeva ormai alla perfezione cosa la mandava fuori controllo e si divertiva a stuzzicarla senza remore, facendola infuriare ogni volta.

_Quanto vorrei strangolarti, maledetto pipistrello._

Se lo ripeteva sempre, giorno dopo giorno, ma nel profondo di se stessa sapeva che mai sarebbe riuscita a farlo, e tutto ciò la infastidiva, la portava a maledirsi, ma poi le bastava ritrovarsi stretta fra quelle braccia possenti o contro quel petto muscoloso e tutto il resto smetteva di avere importanza, anche i sensi di colpa.

_Non finirà bene questa storia, Selina, lo sai._

Erano agli antipodi, loro due, eppure non potevano fare a meno di cercarsi, di amarsi, nonostante tutto.

Fu il rumore della stoffa che cedeva e si lacerava a riportarla alla realtà.

Bruce, preso dalla foga e dall'impazienza, le aveva appena strappato il vestito.

«Era uno dei miei preferiti» ringhiò, furiosa e al tempo stesso più eccitata.

«Te ne comprerò uno nuovo» soffiò lui, contro la pelle del suo seno, ora libero da ogni costrizione.

«Non funziona così con me, Wayne.»

Bruce lo sapeva bene, forse anche per quello non riusciva a starle lontano – anche se quell'attrazione andava contro ogni sua regola.

L'uomo la guardò malizioso, un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra – il sorriso che rivolgeva soltanto a lei – e Selina desiderò sentirlo subito fra le sue cosce.

«Sei troppo vestito» sentenziò all’improvviso, quasi con rabbia, interrompendo la piacevole tortura che lui stava dedicando al suo seno nudo e invitante, e con uno rapido movimento gli aprì la camicia, facendo saltare tutti i bottoni.

Bruce le rivolse uno sguardo a metà tra lo sconvolto e il sorpreso.

«Sapevi che lo avrei fatto... Ora siamo pari» lo prese in giro, con eloquenza.

Un secondo dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, si ritrovò schiacciata fra il tessuto morbido e liscio del divano e la pelle dura e colma di cicatrici dell'uomo.

«Questo si chiama “giocare sporco”, sai? Non è da te, Bat…» disse, con malizia, stuzzicandolo come solo lei sapeva fare.

«Hai ragione. È più da te, Cat» replicò lui, sfiorandole i fianchi per poi salire più su, in una carezza che di dolce non aveva nulla.

«Ma tu per prima hai giocato sporco» concluse, rivolgendole uno sguardo di fuoco.

Capì subito a cosa si riferiva: l'abito che aveva scelto di indossare non era passato inosservato a nessuno degli uomini presenti a quella festa.

Inutile dire che un pochino lo aveva fatto apposta.

_Chissà… Magari lo ha strappato proprio per quel motivo – _pensò, sogghignando.

«Non sarai mica geloso, Bruce…»

La provocazione, pronunciata con voce suadente e calcolata lentezza, risuonò forte e chiara in quella stanza buia e silenziosa.

L'uomo non rispose, si limitò a zittirla, posando le labbra sopra le sue.

Si baciarono con passione, quasi come se fosse stata una lotta senza esclusione di colpi – e in un certo senso era così, perché quello era l'unico modo di amarsi che conoscevano.

Sentiva quelle mani ruvide, le stesse mani che erano capaci di spezzare ossa e provocare lividi, toccarla ovunque con una delicatezza che quasi faceva male.

Non avrebbe permesso a nessun'altro uomo di sfiorarla in quel modo, mai.

Bruce scese con la bocca verso il collo, facendola deglutire, poi si spostò fra i suoi seni e percorse la sua pelle con una delicatezza che quasi non gli si addiceva, accarezzandola contemporaneamente con quelle mani grandi e ruvide, fino a giungere al suo bacino.

Con uno scatto le fece aprire ancora di più le lunghe gambe e dopo averle sfilato gli slip di pizzo nero, si infilò fra le sue cosce.

Selina sussultò quando sentì la lingua dell'uomo penetrarla.

Un’imprecazione, sussurrata a denti stretti, fece sorridere Bruce – lei lo percepì chiaramente – che tuttavia non le diede tregua e si prodigò a farla impazzire ancora di più solo con la lingua.

Gettando la testa sui morbidi cuscini, Selina strinse forte il tessuto del divano con la mano destra, mentre quella sinistra finì fra i capelli di Bruce.

Sapeva come farle perdere il controllo, come farla capitolare nonostante il suo carattere forte e la sua indole da dominatrice.

_Solo tu puoi, solo tu hai questo privilegio – _pensò la donna, nonostante avesse la mente annebbiata dal piacere.

Stava per raggiungere il limite – il punto di non ritorno – nello stesso momento in cui Bruce interruppe quella piacevole tortura. Aveva capito che era prossima all'orgasmo, per questo si era fermato.

Selina avrebbe voluto strozzarlo, ma non ne ebbe il tempo, perché Bruce la fece voltare e la tenne ferma, schiacciata contro la seduta del pregiato divano.

«Questa me la paghi» lo minacciò, furiosa.

«Ne sono più che certo» rispose Bruce, con una punta di divertimento, mentre armeggiava con la cintura e la zip dei pantaloni.

Selina tentò di girarsi per morderlo, come una gatta furiosa, ma prima che potesse farlo lui le alzò il bacino e la penetrò – di nuovo – con un'unica violenta spinta che le mozzò per un attimo il respiro.

Restarono così per qualche secondo – una tregua effimera, la quiete prima della tempesta – poi iniziò a muoversi con decisione, strappandole gemiti sempre più concitati.

Non si era nemmeno spogliato del tutto, troppa era l'impazienza di possederla un'altra volta – ma a lei non importò, non al momento almeno.

Bruce si protese verso di lei, facendo aderire i loro corpi caldi in un incastro perfetto, unendo le sue mani con quelle di Selina, che aveva preso ad assecondare le sue spinte.

Non cedeva mai, voleva sempre comandare il gioco, non sarebbe mai stata lì ferma mentre lui la prendeva con forza, non glielo avrebbe mai permesso.

«È questo il tuo modo di farti perdonare per avermi strappato il vestito?» gli chiese, tra una spinta e l'altra, tra un ansito e l'altro.

«Dipende… sta funzionando?»

Selina, per nulla intenzionata a fargliela passare liscia, scosse la testa.

«Siediti» gli ordinò, fermandosi di colpo.

Quando Bruce si separò dal suo corpo e fece ciò che gli aveva detto, Selina sorrise maliziosa: era arrivato il momento di divertirsi sul serio.

Si alzò dal divano, proprio di fronte a lui; subito gli occhi di Bruce le esplorarono famelici ogni centimetro della sua pelle, facendola fremere.

Si avvicinò lentamente, senza smettere di guardarlo, e lo spogliò – i pantaloni e i boxer finirono chissà dove nella stanza. Quando fu finalmente nudo, si sedette sopra le sue gambe muscolose, di nuovo schiena contro petto e l’erezione di Bruce premuta contro i suoi glutei sodi.

Selina si strusciò addosso all'uomo, mugolando quando lui prese a baciarle la spalla e stringerle il seno fra le mani e solo qualche secondo dopo si alzò leggermente cosicché potesse condurlo, di nuovo, dentro di lei.

Si mosse sempre più velocemente, i movimenti assecondati dall'uomo che con forza la prendeva ancora e ancora, senza fermarsi.

Non resistette molto in quella posizione, era già al limite dell'orgasmo da un po’, quindi si lasciò andare, inarcando la schiena e posando la testa sulla spalla di Bruce, che la raggiunse qualche secondo dopo, liberando dentro di lei tutto il suo piacere.

Entrambi scossi da quella devastante sensazione, non si separarono di un solo millimetro, e Bruce la strinse ancora di più fra le sue braccia, baciandole la guancia in un impeto di goffa tenerezza.

Selina non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso dolce, privo di qualsiasi tipo di scherno, nessuna traccia di malizia sul suo viso.

Erano stati nemici, un tempo – il bene e il male, la giustizia e la criminalità, il cavaliere oscuro e la gatta ladra – e forse lo erano ancora, sì, ma erano anche un uomo e una donna che – nonostante tutto – avevano un disperato bisogno di amare ed essere amati.

A volte Selina era spaventata da quel sentimento – lei che lo aveva sempre reputato inutile e dannoso – a volte lo negava, respingendolo con tutta se stessa, ma alla fine perdeva _sempre_, e in fondo quella era l'unica sconfitta che avrebbe mai potuto accettare.

Voltando il viso verso di lui, lo guardò con un'intensità che si riflesse negli occhi dell'uomo, e senza dire nulla lo baciò. Restarono così per un lasso di tempo indefinito, l’oscurità – la stessa che li aveva plasmati – che si infittiva intorno a loro e il resto del mondo in disparte, quasi come se non fosse esistito.

Perché nulla aveva importanza durante quei momenti dedicati soltanto a loro due e alla passione che li univa – né Gotham né tantomeno ciò che erano realmente.


End file.
